


Passero sofferente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pirati sregolati [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Doubledrabble].Il dolore di Jack, ora che è rimasto solo.





	Passero sofferente

Passero sofferente

 

Jack si portò il boccale di rhum alle labbra e lo sorseggiò lentamente, socchiuse gli occhi e guardò la superficie blu scuro dell’acqua. Si massaggiò il collo, espirò rumorosamente e piegò di lato il capo. Sentiva la gola bruciare, la bocca gli doleva, espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Il mare si è preso tutto di noi. Hai sfidato la dea sbagliata, io ho cercato l’immortalità prendendo le strade peggiori. 

Questa vita ci ha sbranato pian piano, morti e resuscitati. Tu hai perso la gamba, io la Perla, alla fine il mare ti ha inghiottito”.

Finì di svuotare il boccale di legno, ne vide il fondo umido e scuro, si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla sabbia e guardò il cielo sopra di lui.

“Tu andrai avanti, nei ricordi di tua figlia. Forse, tra noi due, sei tu quello che ha davvero trovato la strada per l’immortalità” esalò. Strinse gli occhi, un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso. La sua bocca puzzava di alcool.

Jack aprì la mano, lasciando rotolare fino alla battigia il suo boccale.

< Forse, se mi lasciassi morire qui, ti raggiungerei.

Questo misero ‘passero’ non riesce ad andare avanti senza di te, Hector >. Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.


End file.
